Shifting Emotions
by Blue Obsidian Butterfly
Summary: She looked directly into his eyes as she said her next words, making sure he could see the meaning behind her eyes, the subtext that they had both been denying for so long now, so long that it hurt. A tag to the season final.


Disclaimer: Nope, sorry don't own anything.

**A/N: Spoiler warning for the finale. You can all probably guess which scene this is. At first I thought I was the only one who thought they were going to kiss (call it wishful thinking) but I was talking to someone else and they said that they saw it too so now I am writing about it, go figure.**

**This is dedicated to my new friend, DaisyDay. **

Shifting Emotions

Michelle shut the door, perhaps a little harder than she needed to and the wood rattled in protest at the sudden momentum. She was a little nervous, perhaps a little from the adrenalin she had felt that afternoon but more than likely her decision so she did the only thing she felt comfortable with: she called Sean out on his so called 'plan'. He had scared the crap out of her by locking himself in the tunnel, alone with a gunman. However if she was perfectly honest with herself, something she had been doing a lot of these past few weeks, she just wanted the sense of familiarity that bantering with Sean provided.

That idea was swiftly demolished when Sean hit the button on the answering machine, on which the little red light had been flickering ominously. It clicked and the voice, which Michelle quickly recognised as the secretary she had met at the Secret Service that morning filled the room. She listened intently, the nerves that had been flickering in her stomach increasing to what felt like tap-dancing. When the director was mentioned her eyed flicked to Sean, hoping she didn't look nearly as panicked as she felt. To his credit he seemed calm although she thought she saw a muscle is his cheek twitch but that could have just been her imagination. Their eyes met as the voice continued to speak, talking about the meeting that she missed and Michelle shifted to the side as Sean fidgeted in place slightly. Unable to look into those endless chocolate brown depths she looked away, focusing on a point somewhere on the wall.

As the message ended with the thing she had both been hoping and dreading she glanced at Sean and quickly looked away as he sat down. The tap-dancing increased to the point where she thought she might be sick and the momentum of the situation hit her in full force. There was no way out of this and she chose to do the only thing she could: tell the truth. She was slightly startled when Sean spoke first but when she realised that it was just their usual banter she smiled slightly and used to opportunity to steer the conversation where she needed it to go before she lost the nerve to say what needed to be said. Her stomach fluttered at the undertones in his voice as confusion and then anger crossed his features at the mention of not missing her. She hurried to correct him and, like ripping a bandaid off she said what she had needed to say since this whole going back thing began. Surprise flicked through her and a little bit of hurt as he started trying to talk her out of staying.

_This is where I want to be._

She looked directly into his eyes as she said her next words, making sure he could see the meaning behind her eyes, the subtext that they had both been denying for so long now, so long that it hurt. She moved in closer as he questioned her, maintaining eye contact as she did so. This was their moment and as nervous as she was a small thrill ran through her at the close contact, almost touching but not quite. Her next words were deliberate and their meaning floated in the air, hanging between them as they looked at each other. She forgot how nervous she was when she saw the look pass through Sean's eyes even though she wasn't sure she knew what it was. There was something about it though, this moment hear with him, the electricity passing through them that was truly wonderful. He swallowed and replied, the electricity sparking almost to the point where it ignited and she could feel it starting to consume the two of them. She didn't even need to think of her next words, didn't have to knowing that it was the absolute truth.

_You mean more than anything._

No more words were said as she subconsciously leaned closer, breaking eye contact briefly as she glanced down at his lips, wondering what would happen if she leaned forwards. Her gaze moved back up to his eyes and she searched them, looking for the approval she needed.

The moment was shattered, as was her rapidly beating heart when she didn't find it. Emotions overwhelming her she resorted back to the banter, making a joke that she wasn't even sure sounded coherent as she hurried to put some distance between them as the banter continued. She smiled what she really hoped was a convincing smile as she turned and left, the door shutting with a slight bang behind her.

**A/N We need a shipper name for these two, any ideas?**


End file.
